


Hot Bean Water

by Levi_Phantomhive



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting coffee, Hot bean water, M/M, Pre-Relationship, buck is a total Hufflepuff, buddie, caramel brûlée latte, eddie has bucks back, eddie is a total slytherin, getting coffee as a fire fam, not a couple but basically a couple and everyone but Buck and Eddie know it, slytherin’s protect their hufflepuffs, soft buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: Based around the idea and Harry Potter meme that Hufflepuffs like sweet lattes. Basically Buck tries to order a black coffee like his Fire Fam and Eddie comes to the rescue. Just some sweet little fluff.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	Hot Bean Water

When the Fire Fam goes out for coffee Starbucks....

Whenever Buck ordered from Starbucks he always got something sweet and sugary. It’s the holiday season so the Caramel Brûlée was his current go to order. However, aside from Maddie, no one else ever orders anything remotely sweet and the rest of the team loves to give him crap about his beverage choices. He knows they’re just teasing but today…today he feels like proving them wrong. Proving that he can drink hot bean water too. 

Buck was first to order and basked in the shocked looks from his team when the words grande dark roast came out of his mouth. 

Eddie shook his head, rolling his eyes. He knew Buck was going to hate that. So when it was Eddie’s turn to order he ordered Bucks seasonal favorite. Thankfully Buck was too busy boasting about his new order to notice what Eddie did. 

After everyone had their drinks the team made their way to the largest table to sit and enjoy their coffee and some light conversation. Something they don’t normally get to do with such busy lives. 

Buck took his first sip and had instant buyers remorse. His grimace told Eddie everything he needed to know. Once the team was invested in conversation, Eddie slowly swapped his cup with Buck’s, giving him a small smile as he did. Buck took a cautious sip and gave Eddie the most grateful look in return. If anyone noticed that Eddie’s cup now said Buck and Buck’s now said Eddie they didn’t mention it, but Eddie noticed the smirks. So what if he knows Buck’s favorite orders. And so what if he doesn’t want his friend to suffer with a beverage he knows he would hate. And so what if he slipped Buck his favorite cake pop while the team wasn’t looking. Someone has to look out for Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> Also. My headcanon is Eddie is a Slytherin and Buck is a Hufflepuff and he will protect his Hufflepuff. Thanks for coming to my ted talk XD (Might do a whole fic just on the fire fam taking the sorting quiz XD) 
> 
> Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
